Damien Thorn And Kathrine Krueger: A Love Story
by BonJovi1
Summary: What hapens when both Satan and Fred Krueger are forcing Damien and Katherine to marry eachother? Wil it be love at first sight or will trouble brew the moment they meet.
1. Bad News

Damien's P.O.V

I overheard my father chatting with a friend last night about how he expects me to be _married_ before I am allowed to rule all Hell. It isn't fair in my opinion I, Damien Thorn refuse to marry someone that I do not love as _Dad_ said that _he_ would choose who _I _marry. Apparently I have to meet the father of the women I'm (not) marrying. Dad says that he was the one the dream demons chose to be the nightmare guardian which is of course something to be proud of. Still I won't marry his daughter unless I truly fall in love and seeing as not even Kate Reynolds wasn't enough for that I doubt I ever will which is fine by me. "Damien, your father is ready to see you now."The secretary's voice snapped me from my thoughts. I glared at her heavily but still decided to follow her into my father's office to bring me my gloomy future.

"Ah, here he is." I heard dad's voice from his chair and looked around the room. There sitting in a chair was a horrible looking man then again being Satan's son I was used to horrible. He was covered from head to foot in third degree burns and wore a red and green striped sweater, dirty trousers and work boots and a dusty old fedora perched on his head. But what caught my attention was the glove with knives for fingers placed on his right hand. He grinned wickedly at me and I hoped that if I absolutely had to marry his daughter and although I had no idea what his wife looked like I hoped that she at least took after her mother in looks. "Sit down son, sit down there are important matters to discuss here." Knowing only that I would have no say in this matter at all, and so I took the only available seat directly across from my father.

"Damien, this is Fred Krueger you soon to be father in law" said my father.

"Not if I can help it" I muttered

"And you can't" said Freddy "it has already been decided and trust me Damien she's going to be even more upset than you. At least you're on speaking terms with your father. Let alone being forced into marriage by someone you hate."

He grinned at me when he said this reflecting on memories I guess. Instead of saying this out loud I replied coldly "So if your wife forced her into marriage she wouldn't mind?"

Laughing at my response he said "Katherine hasn't seen her mother since she was seven. Not to mention she doesn't want anything to do with either of her parents."

My father interrupted us with a sharp intake of breath and we both turned to face him. "Right well, it's time for you to see you're soon to be wife for yourself Damien." My dad said with an almost amused expression it was obvious he could foresee my reaction. With that we gathered round the little pool of water on my father's desk and as he placed a finger in it the image swirled and came to a halt. What I seen in the reflection of the water made my reaction a surprise for not only me but the other two men in the room as well…


	2. I'm Falling Before We Meet

Damien P.O.V:

I can't believe I'm saying this but wow. I can't believe it she is defiantly the most beautiful women I had ever seen. Inside my own head I mentally scolded myself, _Stupid remember the last time you let a pretty girl inside your head? Kate, what did she do? She turned around and stabbed you in the back with a god damn dagger. Do you really think its worth going through that again?_ I automatically listened to the voice in my head and as if to remind me of what that bitch did to me. And so out loud I said "No! No I don't care what either of you say I will not marry someone just because my father and somebody else tells me to. Remember what happened last time _father? _Remember Kate?"

With that I spat at my father's feet I had the nerve to even glare at him with my icy blue eyes. "Ha" I heard a rough laugh and I swung around to face Freddy raising my eyebrows at him. "You don't really mean that son, do you?" I stayed silent how can he possible know what I thought of his daughter? "You're just saying that there's a reason for everything and there's a reason why you actually care for her." "Tell me how far along you read in the Book of Revelations."

I froze simply staring at him dumbstruck. But I had to answer "to the part about the child of Christ."

"Thought so." Freddy replied grinning at me wickedly.

"But that's the only thing about Damien in that book." Said my father looking as dumbstruck as I surely was, at Freddy. "There's no more after that is there?"

"Actually there is." Freddy replied smoothly. "Perhaps I should read it to you?" Weakly I nodded gripping the chair tightly and tossing him the bible. "Right then, let's get down to business, it says right here that the Beast shall perish because of a betrayal." He looked at me as though I were an idiot. "Then when the chosen one the one with the Beast's sign backwards meets the Beast and they fall for each other, together they will triumph over the Christ Child and rule all Earth and Hell." Now I was stunned mine and my father's faces were identical both gapping in disbelief how could we have been so stupid to not read all of it? After a glance from Freddy I motioned for him quickly to go on. When one of their own step onto Earth nothing not even the daggers can stop the Anti-Christ from that point onwards."

"So you're saying that if I marry you're daughter and if I knocked her up, then I would be invincible?" Suddenly I was filled with hope maybe this wasn't the end for Damien Thorn after all.

Frowning either at my choice of words or that I practically just told him that I would be knocking his daughter up pretty soon he answered my questions none the less. "Well Damien it's not that simple. You see you won't be invincible if you don't love her with all your heart and care for her."

"So Fred, Damien will marry you're daughter you saw him before he was falling for her every second, and then he'll be invincible?" Dad was almost as excited as I am and though I hated to admit it I was falling for the beautiful lady in the pool. But I had one question before I asked her to marry me.

"But are you sure that she is the chosen one? I mean we'd want to make sure she is the right girl right?" I sincerely hoped that my tone sounded serious and not worried.

"She has three backward sixes on the base of her neck which makes her the chosen one." Said Freddy, "Damien I'm going to give you a day to get ready to go back to Earth, the Thorn mansion has been restored and redignified on word of your arrival. Now I have to go tell Kat, of all this I'll see you 'round. Damien."

And with a tip of his hat a puff of green smoke my soon to be (hopefully) father-in-law disappeared. "Damien, I have other matters to attend to here can you go back to the house and pack?" Nodding silently I turned to leave "Oh and son?" I looked at him, "on your desk is another pool if you wanted to see your bride." He said all this with a smile before shooing me from the office.

Opening the door to my room I quickly went over to my desk and looked into the pool. Before me a very beautiful woman looked back at me she had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled in a ponytail so I could see the three backward sixes on her neck. Her skin was fair with blood red lips and big brown eyes. She had a skinny body and pianist hands. It was indeed love at first sight far stronger than what I had ever felt for _Kate._ Soon she would be mine and I would be invincible. Because from this point it won't be Damien's world it'll be Damien and _Katherine's _world and there's nothing that the bastards from above can do about it.

Katherine's P.O.V:

I sat at the mirror pinning my hair in the usual ponytail for work when an all too familiar voice came from it "hey princess."

Letting out a yelp I fell backwards and sat up and glared at the image in the mirror which held terribly burned man wearing a _Christmas_ sweater and dirty brown fedora. But what shocked me most was the women next to him. She was an exact replica of me but with lighter hair. The woman in the mirror was my _mother. _"Mom?" I asked with a shaky voice.

"It's me dear" said Loretta Krueger with a smile. "You're all grown up now."

"B-but he killed you." I said pointing at the horrid man next to her in other words my father. "I saw him, but then h-how."

"You think she was good enough to go to Heaven? That the moment she died she went up there?" My father had an evil grin on his face and laughed. "Katherine your mother was just as bad as me when she was human I knew they were gonna kill me and we had it all planned out months before it happened."

"Oh, I just thought that…" I trailed off thinking I was so stupid remembering my childhood then my parents had been pretty much inseparable. "Sorry daddy."

I could tell he was surprised of course, he wouldn't know that I still was his little girl even if I didn't show it. "Well that's not what we came to talk to you about exactly…"

"Oh, it's just so wonderful I'm already really happy for you baby." My mother gushed apparently overly pleased with the news my dad was about to deliver.

"Loretta please let me finish." Said my father clearly very annoyed with her interrupting. "Right well, Kat you know the birth mark on the back of your neck?" I slid my hand over the three backward sixes wondering what he was possibly on about. "It means you're going to be the Beast's wife." He paused waiting for my reaction.

But I didn't get it was I going to be an animal's wife or something? Out loud I asked "what's the Beast?"

Chuckling a little daddy replied with this "He's not an animal sweetheart; he's the devil's son." Well that makes a hell of a lot more sense.

"But how do you know?"

"Well because you birthmark is the Beast's sign backwards." Chimed my mother. "Darling, trust us he's a very fine young man and Satan has already agreed to it. In fact he starts his temporary job at the shelter tomorrow that's how we planned for you to meet."

This was all fine but I would not marry someone I didn't love. I looked at my dad for help he understood the problem immediately. "You're made for each other princess, believe me it'll be love at first sight. It was for Damien."

"You sure 'bout that."

"Positive here's a picture of him" and then a very handsome man showed up in my mirror. My parents' were right it was love at first sight just by looking at the picture I knew he would love me till the end of time and I him.

Fred and Loretta Krueger smiled at me their daughter. "Well I guess I can meet him."

I knew that even if I didn't say it my parents knew exactly how I felt about Damien. Even saying his name in my head gave me butterflies. "He'll see you tomorrow and then in about a week you'll be living in London as Katherine Thorn. See you soon sweetie." I waved my parents goodbye and finished getting ready for work all the while dreaming about my new life with Damien Thorn that would start officially tomorrow…


	3. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

**I don't own The Omen or a Nightmare on Elm Street**

**Flames Are Welcome**

**So just shut up read and Review!**

Damien's P.O.V:

Today is the day I meet _her_ honestly I can't wait. I've been staying at a local hotel and it's horrible the lady at the desk always flashes a smile and flutters her eyelashes at me. It's quite disgusting maybe that's one of the reasons I was neglecting coming back for so long… oh well. Hopefully tonight I'll be at an actual house. No she wouldn't invite a complete stranger into her house than again, if her father told her of the marriage than maybe she'll be a little more than welcome? I can see the shelter looming into view. It's got graffiti all over it and has that dusty nobody owns me feel to it. I _can't_ believe that someone like her works _here_, in this dingy raggedy old place. Oh well, it's not like she's going to be here much longer soon she will simply be ruling the entire world by my side! Unfortunately I have to take some test before I'm to start training, but I heard my father mention something along the lines of _sorting it out. _Which probably means the person giving me my test is most likely hoodwinked by some sort of demon from Hell.

I entered the room. The moment I saw him I knew he had been hoodwinked, grinning widely I glanced at the name on his desk, Kelly. "Well than Mr. Thorn, as you probably knew you are required t answer questions before we give you someone to work with or in fact a job at all." The rest of the interview was easy it was just normal question like "how you with are kids" and "why do you want this position and blah, blah, blah." Then he got to the best part the end. "Well Damien, your hired as an assistant to one of our psychologists. It's something new that we've decided to put in place would you please step this way to Ms. Burroughs office."

Maybe he wasn't hoodwinked because if that were the case than I would be going to Ms. _Krueger's _office now. With a little bit of disappointment I followed Kelly. However that little unhappy feeling in the pit of my stomach son turned to joy as I saw the woman in the room. _Of course stupid, she wouldn't have her real namesake after she was adopted would she? _My brain was right she wouldn't. And so I took the last steps into her office and glanced around. It was quite nice really, she had a few comfortable looking chairs in there all cushioned with crimson pillows, a large mahogany desk that matched the cabinets in the room, deep burgundy walls, and plants and photos of her real parents with her standing in a beautiful little garden. Kelly than cleared his throat. "Maggie, this is Damien Thorn your new assistant." She looked up from her paper work, and she nodded. "I'll leave you to get to know each other all of your sessions will be taken over by Kate. And with that he left us alone facing each other…

Katherine's P.O.V:

Kelly stepped in and then I saw him. He was even more handsome in person if that were possible. Kelly said something that I nodded to before slamming the door and leaving me alone with Damien. He looked around awkwardly for a bit and deciding to save him from standing up for the next six hours I told him to sit down. Which he did so plopping down into the seat by mine. Even that was enough to take my breath away. There was a rather awkward pause; I mean what do you expect? We were supposed to marry in a week were already madly in love, and this was our first meeting. He started up the conversation; "So, if your actual name's Katherine then why do you use Maggie?" When he said this a reddish pink color rose to his cheeks, he obviously thought he couldn't have asked a stupider question.

I smiled at him though it was actually a question that Tracy and Doc mentioned several times, they both knew I secretly preferred Katherine but I wouldn't tell anybody. Answering him question I said "its fine lots of people ask me that a lot. I guess because I was being moved to Springwood soon anyway so I was planning on changing my name back then, but now since well you know, I'm just going to wait." Damien nodded in understandment with a thoughtful look on his face. I guess he knew how it felt to think your someone you really aren't.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked suddenly. I laughed quietly and told him it was blue then I asked his he said red (of course.) We continued questions like this until the clock and our stomachs were telling us it was lunch.

"Come on," I said "let's eat, then I'll show you round." I led him towards the cafeteria here Doc and Tracy were sitting and talking happily. After getting our lunch we walked over to join them.

When we got to their table Tracy who as now a doctor here instead of a troubled teen, was laughing like crazy at one of his jokes. "Hey Maggie, who's that" Doc exclaimed upon seeing me.

"Hi guys this is Damien, he's my assistant until I move."

"Hey Damien, so are you moving wit Maggie when she goes?" Tracy asked suddenly noticing us at the table.

"Actually I'm not moving to Springwood anymore guys."

"Why not?"

"I just don't feel like it, but wherever I'm going he's going with me." Tracy nodded and went back to talking to Doc while Damien smiled at me knocking the breath out of me. He was _mine_ I thought almost not believing it myself. Soon lunch was over and Tracy and Doc left to finish work so now it was just me and him.

Damien's P.O.V:

We spent the lunch having small talk with Tracy and Doc. After they had left Katherine turned to me "you ready to go?" I nodded at her and we continued our way back to the office.

Jokingly I said "what about that grand tour you promised?"

"Well your only here for a week so I'll just have to drag you every where won't I?" I laughed at her then surprised the both of us when I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her close. By that time we were back in front of her office her still trapped in my embrace, I let her go my face feeling rather hot and she smiled t me while opening her door. Kelly was in their putting empty cardboard boxes around "they for me to pack up?" She asked her tone light.

"You bet, Maggie you don't mind leaving a couple days early do you?"

"How long are a couple of days?"

"Tomorrow."

"I don't mind; just give me tomorrow morning to pack up whatever I don't get done today."

"Fair enough; oh and Damien?"

"Yeah?"

"Your father called; he said something about going to London early… I suggest you'd call him back."

"I'll call him in a minute. Thanks Kelly." Why would dad want me to go to London early? Oh well, Katherine'll still be going with me.

"I'll be off then." As soon as he left Kat turned to me. _We told you not to let a pretty girl inside your head now you even have a nick name for her._

"Why do you have to go back to London early?" I looked at Katherine shaking myself from those thoughts.

"I don't know; do you need help packing?" She nodded thankfully and we spent the rest of the night throwing rubbish away and loading all of her stuff in her car.


	4. I'm Proposing

**Disclaimer and blah blah blah blah blah….. On with the story!**

**Katherine's P.O.V:**

Eventually we got everything loaded up into my car and I wanted to know where my soon to be husband was staying. "Is that everything?" He asked bringing me out of my thoughts.

"For now" I replied smiling at him as he groaned. Laughing I asked him "do you need a ride?" Hopefully he would say yes.

"Yeah, I do actually."

"Where're you staying then I'll drop you off on the way."

"The Mount Key." I raised an eyebrow at him. Of all the places he could have stayed why on Earth would he choose that one.

"Are you joking?"

"No; why would I be?"

"Damien how 'bout you go to the hotel, grab your stuff and come stay at my place for a night?"

"You sure?"

"Positive."

"All right then." Yay! I thought he was staying with me. Well it kind of wasn't a big deal considering we were getting married in about a week. We climbed into my car in silence and we sped away towards the hotel. The ride there was short due to my insane way of driving. Soon I pulled up with a screech of the tires in front of the doors and he got out; a little bit shaky might I add. Then he told me to go park by the side.

I spent my time filing my nails and listening to the Beatles while I waited for Damien. Soon I saw him coming out suitcase in hand. I rolled down my window. "Need any help?"

"No, but I still want you to get out of the car."

"Why?"

"One because you're driving is terrifying to even me. And secondly because if I'm with you then maybe the receptionist will go inside and stop trying to make me notice her."

I glanced at the doors to the hotel and in fact there was a woman standing there blowing kisses at him. For some strange reason I felt like going over there just so I could rip her to shreds. I ended up laughing and replied with an okay and he just shook his head at me. But far from his expectations the woman now simply started calling out to him the moment I stepped out of the car. I snickered at his dismay it turns out he thought of this because he suddenly pulled me in his arms and I felt his lips on mine.

Damien's P.O.V:

That bitch that called herself a receptionist started blowing kisses and calling out to me the moment Kat stepped out of the car. I heard her laugh at my obvious troubles, grinning I pulled her close and into a searing kiss. I felt her soft lips move with mine and saw within the corner of my eye the woman slump over in defeat and walk back inside. I broke away from Katherine reluctantly and looked at her she had a faint pink on her cheeks, and her eyes were soft but she also had the most beautiful smile I've ever seen.

I couldn't help but smile at the true beauty in front of me and I leaned down to brush my lips against hers before I said to her "get in the car and you're _not _driving." She laughed lightly, before nodding and getting inside. I got inside the car and started it up, not before I took her hand and held it in one of mine moving my thumb in little circles on the back of her hand. At that precise moment I realized that Damien Thorn, the Anti-Christ was madly in love, and nobody could take Katherine Krueger away from him.

Katherine's P.O.V:

"Just take the back road and when you see the white house with a green roof pull in." I said not wanting to have to tell him to turn every few seconds.

"You got it." He winked at me when he said that. God he was so handsome, even that little wink took my breath away. I just relaxed for the whole ride which wasn't very long to tell you the truth. I was lost in the steady rhythm his thumb was making stroking my hand. I didn't even notice we were there until Damien started talking to me. "Katherine, we're here aren't you coming"

"Yeah," I said dreamily he looked worried about me so I said "I'm fine Damien really." I wasn't about to explain that he was making me lovesick.

"Alright then." I helped him put stuff from the car to the house and soon we were done. Suddenly I remembered Kelly saying that Satan had called.

"Hey Damien?"

"What's wrong?" He looked so concerned about me it was quite cute actually.

"Nothing's wrong it's just weren't you supposed to call your Dad back?"

"Oh right could you just um, go for a second you might not be allowed to hear what he has to tell me." I nodded and decided that I'd go outside and take a walk wondering what Satan could possibly want to talk with his son about London.

Damien P.O.V:

I really hoped that whatever my father had to say wasn't unpleasant. Quickly I grabbed the phone and dialed my home number. "Hello?" A female voice answered on the other end. Everyone knows that my mother was a jackal but really she was a shape shifter who just so happened to be in her animal form when she had me. So of course the bones in her grave were a jackal skeleton.

"Hey Mom, listen is Dad there?"

"Is this Damien?"

"No this is the other Anti-Christ."

"Don't play games with me Damien; your father will be inside in a minute." I loved my mother to death but even I knew when she said cut it out if you didn't you may as well kiss your head goodbye.

"Alright Mom…"

"So I heard the news."

"What news?"

"You know so what's she like? Is she pretty? Nice? Fun to be around?"

"Mom slow down yes she's great can you just get Dad now please?"

"Fine." I could practically hear her pouting from Hell. Honestly I don't know how she ended up with my Dad.

"Hey son."

"Hey dad so what'd you want to talk to me about?"

"Right well no point in delaying would you be able to get married in two days and move to London on that same date?"

"Yeah of course."

"Great, so is Katherine with you now?"

"Yes, why did you want to talk to her?" I really hoped he didn't seeing as she wasn't actually with me.

"No her father wanted me to tell her to call him." I sighed in relief and heard the door open then shut.

"That it?"

"Yeah it is; see you in two days son."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and quickly took a ring box out of my suitcase.

Katherine's P.O.V:

I walked in through the door expecting to see Damien where I left him. But when I got in he wasn't there. I wandered into the living room where the lights were dim and my crystal chandelier was alight. I felt gentle hands spin me around and soon I was facing the man I'd been looking for. He smiled at me before he leaned down and kissed me short quick kisses, but they were unbearably sweet. Then he did the one thing no one would ever think Damien Thorn would do. He dropped down on one knee looked straight into my eyes and placed a small, black velvet box in my hand then he asked for my hand in marriage.

What other answer could I give? There are no words to describe this feeling (plus our fathers were forcing us into marriage anyhow) and as I said yes he scooped me up in his arms and spun me around. At the same time he was stealing quite a few kisses and putting a ring on my finger. The ring was silver with a beautiful ornamental flower that had garnet stones set in it. The moment it touched my skin it embedded itself in my flesh. I didn't mind though because to me; it was a symbol of our undying love for each other and that's the way it will stay.

Of course I had to leave it to Damien to ruin the moment. "By the way your Dad wants you to call him, and we're getting married in two days."

I sighed thinking I'll have to live with this for the rest of my days. "Do you know the number?"

"Yeah, and both our fathers get to take _you_ dress shopping." I can't believe that he could say hat with a straight face.


End file.
